


Born To The Blue Sky

by kathrynthegreat



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathrynthegreat/pseuds/kathrynthegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You got me vanilla?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born To The Blue Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fic comment meme over on my LJ for [](http://rumpelgold.livejournal.com/profile)[**rumpelgold**](http://rumpelgold.livejournal.com/) and the fic comment meme over on [](http://goldandemma.livejournal.com/profile)[**goldandemma**](http://goldandemma.livejournal.com/) for [](http://pyrateduchess.livejournal.com/profile)[**pyrateduchess**](http://pyrateduchess.livejournal.com/). Special thanks to [](http://khan81.livejournal.com/profile)[**khan81**](http://khan81.livejournal.com/) for the lightening fast beta! All mistakes are mine.

 

“You got me vanilla?” Gold batted his eyes at her and cocked his head to the side. “Do I look like someone who enjoys things of the vanilla variety, Sherriff?”

 

“Well... They didn’t have rich, abusive douche bag as a flavor, so…” Emma grasped the bars and leaned in, studying her prisoner openly. “Are you okay?”

 

He smiled and sampled his ice cream before answering. “Yes. I will be. The mayor and I had a personal matter to discuss. As unpleasant as it was I’m glad you got to spend a few moments with your boy.”

 

He was telling the truth; Emma could feel it in her bones. What was it about this man? He was a constant mystery and she figured he knew every secret about Storybrooke, and the mayor, that were worth telling.

 

“Thanks, I guess. I know what it’s like to be under Regina’s scrutiny.” She shivered and stepped back from the cell. “The DA still hasn’t called; you’ll probably be spending the night here.”

 

Gold shrugged elegantly and approached her, stopping short of the bars. “I’ve stayed in worse places.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Emma grinned and shook her head. “Me too. Come to think of it, this is one of the nicer prisons I’ve been in.”

 

“Are we swapping war stories now, Miss Swann?” Gold leaned against the wall and finished his ice cream, his eyes never leaving her face.

 

She watched him silently, considering. Part of her wanted to talk to him. His very presence was like a subtle itch just out of her reach, and she really wanted to scratch it. She already had Sydney helping her with Regina, so what would it hurt to talk to him?

 

“Maybe.” She unlocked the door and swung it open without really thinking about it. If he took off it could cost her job. But something told her he wasn’t going anywhere. “It depends on what you have to say.”

 

His gaze sharpened, but he stayed where he was, licking his fingers one by one. “Delicious.”

 

She knew he wasn’t talking about the ice cream and the statement sent a thrill down her spine. “No deals, Mr. Gold. Let’s just talk. Okay?”

 

He answered her by humming and walking towards her, stopping at the door and leaning in so close that their noses almost touched.

 

“But you don’t trust me, do you Emma?” Instead of waiting for an answer he snaked an arm around her waist and lifted the handcuffs from her belt.

 

Emma gasped and reached for them, angry at herself for the stupid mistake. He deftly evaded her hands and locked one manacle to his wrist and flipped the other closed on hers.

 

“Problem solved.” He lifted his hand, pulling hers along with it. “I am at your mercy.”

 

“That’s not funny.” She patted her pockets, looking for the key and then frowned when she realized they were still in the lock of the cell door behind him.

 

“Looking for something?” His grin was positively feral.

 

The keys weren’t in the lock and a quick look around the cell floor didn’t produce them. “Where are the keys, Gold?”

 

“How would I know? I’m not the sheriff.”

 

She was going to punch him. Her hands balled into fists and her face reddened in anger. This is what she got for her curiosity, for being just a little bit kind. For wanting to forge a connection with a man who was obviously the devil incarnate.

 

“Now, now. No need to resort to violence. You wanted to talk.” He led her over to the sofa in the corner, the same one that Regina had so recently vacated and sat down.

 

Emma sighed and stood in front him, refusing to give in to him even a little. He rested his free arm across the back of the couch and his ankle on his knee, looking for all the world like he was waiting for someone to pour him a drink.

 

“Go on.” He leaned his head back and met her eyes. “Ask me a question. One question and I’ll answer it truthfully.”

 

“And what do you want in return? I’m not making any more deals with you.” She tried to cross her arms but failed and had to settle for placing her free hand on her hip. She still wanted to punch him, but her interest was piqued. Any question at all? Her mind spun with the possibilities.

 

Gold ran his fingers through his hair and licked his lips. “I get to ask you one question. Fair trade I’d say.”

 

Emma raised her eyebrows and considered. It had to be trap. But he already had her at a disadvantage. She was handcuffed to the man and he had her keys. If she dwelled on it to long she knew she’d be back to wanting to punch him.

 

“Fine. But I go first.” She crouched down in front of him, refusing to sit with him on the couch. It was petty, she knew but she refused to give in. She wracked her brain for the perfect question, not just the obvious ones that flooded her mind. “Did Regina really take away everyone’s happily-ever-afters?”

 

As soon as she asked it, she wished she could call it back. What a stupid question. Why didn’t she ask about how to get Henry from Regina? Or about Mr. Gold’s past? Emma bit her lip and looked away, waiting for him to laugh or sneer at her.

 

“No, she didn’t.” His voice was quiet and slow, his words weighed carefully. “Regina found a way to make time stop. As you know, there is no such thing as happily-ever-after. That’s a fairy tale for children. We are adults, Emma. There is no end to the story. Life goes on. Some of it is good and some of it is bad.”

 

“But how did she make time stop?” She stood up suddenly and jerked him toward her in the process. “That’s impossible!”

 

Mr. Gold grabbed her around the waist and stepped forward into her space. “I said I’d answer _one_ question.” He waited for her reaction, a smug look on his face.

 

She bit back a snarky comment and raised her chin. “What do you want to know?” Emma couldn’t imagine what secret she held that could interest him. There was probably nothing about her he didn’t already know. The bastard.

 

“Emma, love. Tell me true. Have you ever imagined fucking me?” His eyes flashed bright then and he touched his forehead to hers. “Dreamed of it perhaps? Maybe a private moment in the shower?”

 

His breath mingled with hers and Emma’s thoughts returned to violence. The heat of his body distracted her; his long hair tickled her face. Damn him. He had told the truth and she had all but promised the same. Now she was caught in a trap and she couldn’t see her way free.

 

She took a deep breath and answered, “Yes. I have.”

 

The cost of the truth was being fucked across her desk and coming so hard she nearly passed out. In retrospect it was probably worth it. The next day he pointed out where her keys had fallen beneath the bunk in the cell and the DA called and told her to release Mr. Gold because the hospitalized florist refused to press charges.

 

Emma still wanted to punch him.


End file.
